


After the dance.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Sometimes being a living legend comes with just enough authority.orWhy the photo's were never out to the public and Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of My 365FF Challenge
> 
> it's a short one.

In all honesty you couldn't really tell who had won the pole dancing contest. But by the looks on the coaches faces, one could say Chris was in the deepest problem here. Being the least drunk of the two, Victor could see his coach having a point in scolding him. Yuuri was being dressed by his coach and just went along with it, so Victor decided to help Chris out first.

It only took him a minute to convince Chris' coach that nothing had been done against anybody's wishes. It was just some fun between skaters. A way to blow of the stress of the competition. Chris's coach huffed a few times, and left the room to finish what he had been doing before Celestino had apparently dragged him away, to make him have his student unhand his pupil. The door closed behind him with a load snap.

Victor looked around the room and realizes Yuuri and his coach were no longer in it. Calling over to the Crispino twins he found out, that the coach had taken Yuuri out of the hall the moment he had most of his clothes on. He heard Sara make a comment about the images she had shot. Realizing that everything that had occured was now on all these phones ready to be released to the world, and what it would possibly do to the image of one drunk Japanese skater. Victor did the only thing he could do.

He called out, making every person in the room focus on him.  
Then he very calmly informed them all, that if any person here as much as would think, of showing a single image of this impromptu dance-off, to anyone other than the people present, and then only in absolute private. He himself would make certain they would never set foot in a rink ever again. 

"A skaters image is their lively-hood, ruin Yuuri's and I will destroy yours."


End file.
